Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-378022, filed Dec. 28, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door construction for a vehicle, such as a back door.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary door for a vehicle is constructed by: unitarily joining an inner panel on a cabin interior side and an outer panel on a cabin exterior side; and attaching an interior decoration cover facing the cabin interior side, thereto (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-27563).
In this conventional door construction, since the interior decoration cover is fixed to a cabin interior side face of the inner panel by screws and clips, it was necessary to secure a face on the inner panel for attaching the interior decoration cover thereto. As a result, space for forming openings in the inner panel is limited; therefore, it was difficult to lighten the weight of the door.
In addition, in the case in which openings formed in the inner panel are enlarged, additional brackets or the like are required to be installed thereto, in order to attach the inner panel. As a result, the number of parts increases; and therefore a concern arises with regard to increases in weight and manufacturing cost thereof.
The present invention was made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and has an object of providing a door construction for a vehicle which enables reductions in total weight of a door and manufacturing cost by attaching an interior decoration cover to an interior side of an inner panel without causing a limitation of space for forming openings in the inner panel, and an increase in the number of parts.